


[Podfic] Midnight Train Going Anywhere

by RsCreighton



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Strangers, Trains, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Grantaire bought the cheapest ticket available, he expected to find himself smashed into a narrow seat on one of the very last compartments on the train, probably marinating in some lady's heavy-handed perfume or dealing with a squalling infant in his face for the six-hour trip. But at some point he must have done something that made the universe very, very happy with him, because his compartment is empty but for one other passenger squished into one of the two window seats, and that passenger is a god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Midnight Train Going Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Midnight Train Going Anywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/965039) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



> Okay yeah mass posting and I'm insane, but can you blame me? Strangers, and a train with pull down beds! AWESOME!!! Samy is awesome, and I'm sure she knows it by now... It's totally her fault I started recording Les Mis fanfiction.... because ya know French names are hard.... XD Enjoy and stuff.

Midnight Train Going Anywhere

By: Samyazaz

34:00

[Download MP3 at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/19mb9smff65ychz/Midnight_Train.zip)

[Download M4B at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/r97ft7acipz7t8h/Midnight_Train_Going_Anywhere.m4b)


End file.
